


I’ve got you, Mako, always

by bi_ceratops



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Mako's brooding but that's not a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_ceratops/pseuds/bi_ceratops
Summary: Mako's had a bad day. Wu takes care of him.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	I’ve got you, Mako, always

Mako swung his legs off the side of the roof, gazing out into the stars that twinkled out of the smoky clouds. The air was cold and rain was colder, drizzling down at a steady pace. It had not started than more than a few sprinkles, tiny little droplets that felt more like a damp spray than a substantial pour, but Mako had been camped out on the roof of his house for a few hours now and he was shivering, his clothes damp and heavy with the moisture. The smart thing would be to move, or at least to get a coat, but the day had been long and hard and dammit, Mako needed to brood, rain and all. Anyway, Mako had never been known for being the smart one. Mako was so engrossed in staring into the middle distance like a strange eyebrowed Batman that he didn’t notice a lime green bike pull into the drive of his house, or someone bustle about in the house and shout his name, or the attic window getting pushed open further and someone half climbing out.

“Mako?” Wu called gently. “You alright darling?”

Mako turned. His boyfriend was poking half out the window, using his thin arms to half haul himself onto the slate so he could talk, a concerned look on his face. His brows were furrowed and his mouth was slowly tipping into a sad frown. Mako nodded.

“You should come in, you’ll catch a cold. And if you do you’ll get a hug from the love of your life. Not such a bad deal if I say so myself.” Mako tilted his head in consideration, and WU sighed. “Mako, I’m not going out there just to hug you. We both know I’ll fall and die, and that would put a real dampener on the evening.” Mako lifted an eyebrow. “More than the rain, anyway.” 

Mako rolled his eyes. He didn’t make any move to actually get off the roof but the little nod he shot at Wu said that he’d down in a second. They’d done this dance a few times. It wasn’t common, but Wu and Mako had been seeing each other for nearly seven years now: they knew every little gesture like they knew how to breathe. “I’ll put a bath on.” Wu smiled before ducking back through the window, stepping off the chair he was using to propel himself up and heading back through the house to their bathroom, running the tap in the bath so that it began to froth and steam. Blistering hot, just how Mako liked it (Wu himself preferred lots of bubbles more lukewarm water, but the bath wasn’t for him).

After pulling out the towel and putting it on the radiator Wu then made the journey downstairs and began cooking. He’d never been the best cook, but he was going to try tonight. He chopped up some vegetables, began frying the onion and whatnot in a pot before tipping in the other vegetables and some broth, trying his hardest not to wipe his stinging eyes from the sharp smelling onions. He was in the middle of stirring the mixture round when a pair of warm arms snaked around his waist and a soft kiss was placed on his neck. “Tough day, darling?”

“Yeah.” Mako nodded, leaning his head on Wu’s shoulder.

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Okay.” Wu turned around and stood on his tippy toes, reaching up and kissing Mako’s forehead, ruffling his forehead with his hand whilst he was up there.

Mako chuckled. “You’re an idiot.”

Wu pulled a lopsided grin, taking Mako’s hand. “I know, I know.” Mako was wearing a soft red hoodie, a personal favourite of Wu’s, with a pair of sweatpants. His hair was still slightly damp from either the rain or the bath and it stuck out in jaunty spikes. It reminded Wu of the photos he’d seen of Mako in his martial arts competition days that he used to do with Korra and Bolin, emphasised by the glum expression that Mako had been wearing when Wu had first come home. Before they’d met he used to do that a lot. Mako took Wu’s face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss, the two meeting in a soft embrace. Wu brought his hand up against Mako’s back as they fell into a smooth rhythm of kisses and smiles, warmth bubbling up between them as they fit together. Breathless and elated, Wu pulled back and smiled at Mako whose lips were curled in a little smile. His movements were still tired and his back was hunched a little, but he seemed better. Then his eyes widened and he pointed behind Wu. “The dinner.”

“Oh shit.” Wu rushed over to the pot. It was billowing steam, the saucepan of noodles bubbling up into a little dome. Wu could see himself in several hours attempting to scrape burnt wheat noodles off the side of the pan, likely unsuccessfully. He scurried around, turning the stove off and draining the noodles, before divvying up the food into two bowls and pouring both men a large glass of red wine that was probably fuller than it needed to be.

Mako seemed to disagree, taking a large swig of the liquid before he’d even started his meal. Wu stuck his bottom lip out. “Your day that bad, huh?”

“Yep.” Mako sighed, digging into the soup. It wasn’t bad, a little soggy and overcooked maybe but it definitely was not the worst food that Mako had ever eaten. He’d grown up on the streets and had to face Bolin’s baking phase. Regardless, a few mushy carrots were worth the look of pride that sparkled in Wu’s eyes, a glint of good, like the stars Mako had been staring at earlier. “This is good. Thank you.” Mako said, hoping that his tone conveyed he meant for more than just the food.

“You’re welcome.” Wu tried to hide his blush by slurping down another gulp of wine. Somehow Wu got just as red faced and delicate in front of his boyfriend as when they had first met during college. If Korra was here she’d be teasing them mercilessly. The rest of the meal was eaten mainly in silence. At one point Mako had just zoned out, staring inscrutably at the space between Wu’s eyebrows. Then suddenly he was gone and Mako was looking at nothing and Wu was trying his hardest to shove two saucepans into the dishwasher, bumping his hips against the metal door. It finally worked and the door clicked shut, a loud crash echoing from inside. “Don’t you worry. I’m sure everything’s fine.”

Somehow Mako didn’t quite believe him.

Wu grabbed his hand and pulled Mako up, switching on the radio. On his part Mako was not actually sure what the song was, some poppy to 40 ballad that had a pleasing acoustic guitar part and a soft male voice singing. He didn’t really care though. The only thing that mattered was Wu slinging his arms over Mako’s shoulders and pulling him tight, swaying to the music in a half hug half dance. Unlike the rain Wu was warm and didn’t numb his skin but instead ignited it, sometimes with passion and lust, sometimes just made it thrum with love and appreciation, just like tonight. He was singing along quietly to the song, sometimes placing a kiss on Mako's neck. He couldn’t reach his face. It was sweet, warm, comforting, and Mako began to cry.

The tears weren’t substantial or anything, but he was snuffling into Wu’s shoulder, creating a little wet mark in the fabric of his shirt. “Are you crying?” He wondered, stopping in his tracks. “You can’t cry, Mako. If you cry I'll cry and then I won’t stop and then we’ll probably both drown in my tears and it will be really upsetting for-”

“Wu.” Mako sighed, quickly wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his hoodie. “I- I just love you a lot. It’s been a long day. Thanks for taking care of me.”

“Anytime, big guy.”

Then they were kissing again, Wu holding Mako close into him like he was a precious jewel or golden statue or something of equal importance. Mako was never quite sure how he’d got lucky with a partner like Wu, but he was so glad he did. Slowly they worked their way upstairs, Mako sluggishly walking and Wu dancing around to try and lighten his boyfriend’s mood and crack that rare, warm smile. They ended up in the bedroom, Mako’s head laid on Wu’s chest like a pillow, arms wrapped around Wu and his silk nightie. Wu was running his hands through Mako’s hair, Mako sighing gently at each little pull and relaxing so much his vision in the already dark room was getting blurry and unfocused. “I love you.” He mumbled into the darkness, turned away from the stars that glittered in the distance.

“I love you too.” Wu chuckled, laughing at how tender his boyfriends sleepy voice got deep and tender.

“No, I really love you. Like, will you marry me love you.”

Wu sucked in a sharp breath, hand pausing its ministrations before resuming, this time shaky. “What’s brought this on?”

“Dunno. You just mean a lot to me. Weren’t you meant to be going out with, uh-”

“-Asami.”

“Yeah, ‘sami. Instead you stayed and cooked me dinner and danced with me. I want that to be every night.”

Wu’s voice cracked. “Me too.” His eyes trailed over to the section of the wardrobe where he was sure Mako would never look: his coats. Inside the pocket of one was a wine red velvet box which situated a diamond ring. “I doubt you’ll remember much of this conversation tomorrow. It’s pretty late and you’ve drank a lot of wine. But just for the record if you asked me to marry you - I - I would say yes in a heartbeat.”

“Uh huh.” Mako hummed, finally releasing the tension in his neck and dropping asleep on Wu’s chest. 

Wu pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’ve got you, Mako, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fellas is it gay to call your homie down from the roof, run him a bath, cook him dinner, dance with him and accept a sleepy marriage proposal?
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Also, quick question, if Mako was bought a Christmas jumper that had a really cringe slogan on it, probably from Korra and Asami, what would the slogan be? Asking for a friend and definitely not a fic I probably won't get around to finishing. (My current ideas are 'mr chuckles', 'fire's hot but so am I' and 'I am aware of the effect I have on women').


End file.
